The invention relates to a process for the production of hinge-lid packs having a collar, especially for cigarettes, collar blanks being severed from a material web and being laid individually onto a cigarette block (cigarette group wrapped in an inner blank) to be introduced into the hinge-lid pack. The invention further relates to an apparatus for the production of hinge-lid packs of this type.
Hinge-lid packs are a very common type of pack for cigarettes. The pack content is a cigarette block, that is to say a cigarette group wrapped in an inner blank consisting especially of tin foil. The hinge-lid pack consists of a pack part and of a hinge lid attached pivotably to a rear wall of the latter. In the pack part there is a collar which partially projects from this and extends in the region of a front wall and in the region of side walls of the pack part and which, when the hinge-lid pack is in the closed position, is partially surrounded by the lid.